


sharp eyes and other observations

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has a lot of questions for the Loyalists but not everyone wants to answer. That only makes her all the more curious. After all, it must be awfully important if no one wants to talk about it, and they never tell her the important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharp eyes and other observations

**Author's Note:**

> Title with apologies to John Burroughs’ and his set of essays titled _“Birds and Bees, Sharp Eyes and other Papers”_.  
>  Thank you to [alucifer](http://alucifer.tumblr.com/) for urging on the crack prompt.

“Callista?”

“Yes, Lady Emily?” Callista pauses halfway through a passage on Caulkenny.

“Why does Lydia keep asking Corvo if he needs help not sleeping?” Emily says, tilting her head. “He tosses and turns a lot already.”

Callista's eyes widen and she stammers out an excuse as she runs for the door.

It looks like geography lessons are done for the day.

*

“Overseer Martin, what do you know about adult business?”

Martin smiles at her over his glass. “What kind of adult business, Lady Emily?”

“You know, the kind that adults do behind closed doors.”

“Nothing but the Sixth,” he says. There's laughter in his eyes.

Emily frowns a little and goes to find someone else.

*

Treavor Pendleton is the next person on Emily's short list of people to survey. Although, if the things she's heard are correct, it might be better to ask someone else.

She finds Wallace in the kitchen, sifting flour.

“Wallace, what can you tell me about the birds and the bees?”

There is a poof of flour and fit of coughing from him.

Perhaps not Wallace, then.

*

Piero should know a lot about things. He's a natural philosopher after all.

He spends a good long while staring past her in stunned silence.

“How would you like to know about whales?”

It's close enough.

*

Havelock tries to find the correct words and has to stop himself from making hand gestures when he remembers that she's a little girl.

“Go ask Callista,” he says. “She's your tutor for a reason.”

Emily sticks her tongue out when he turns and walks away quickly.

*

In the end, it is Lydia who explains things to her, in more detail than is necessary.

“But there aren't any women or beds on ships. Does that mean all of the men sleep together on hammocks?”

Lydia takes a long drag of her cigarette before answering. “Not exactly. You should ask Corvo when he gets back.”

*

“Corvo, do all of the men on ships sleep together on hammocks?” Emily asks when she greets him at the door.

He freezes, mask halfway off his face. “Where did you hear that from, Emily?”

“Lydia said to ask you about adult things. You're an adult, Corvo. What can you tell me about adult business?”

Corvo blinks owlishly at her. “How was your day, Emily?”

Emily hands him the picture she drew and waits.

“Is that a whale?”

"Yes, and there are sailors sleeping together in hammocks because there are no beds on ships." She points at the bottom of the page. “Treavor Pendleton is over here with his girlfriend.”

“A bottle,” says Corvo and it looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh.

“I wanted to draw you doing adult things but I ran out of room after I drew the whale."

*

When Emily wakes up the next morning, there is a pile of books by her pillow. There are more books piled neatly on her desk.

She sees the first title and laughs.

“A treatise on the nature of human anatomy and development, by Anton Sokolov.”


End file.
